Any Other Way
by Stayfadedgolden
Summary: Iggy leads a happy existence with his pet Arthur, but it is all ruined when a dog joins the family. After Hero, the new dog, gets captured and taken away Iggy has to save him, or risk hurting his family. This is in the perspective of the animals, think 101 dalmatians. Iggycat x Ameridog although not really a paring thing its more friendship. XP


Any Other Way

The door opened as my pet entered the house. That's not the first thing I noticed though, the first thing I noticed was the smell of dog. I got up to investigate when I saw a bundle in his arms that was saturated with the horrid smell. Then my pet, Alfred sat down and looked at me.

"Hey Iggy, look what I brought you. He's gonna be your new roommate," he said. "Alfred, if you brought one of those smelly dogs into this house…" I started, but as usual he didn't listen. My insufferable pet human removed the blanket from the wriggling bundle and instantly there was a wet nose shoved into my face. "Hi hi, who are you? What's your name? Are you the neighbor? Do you live here? I bet you live here, oooh lets be friends," the mutt said with a loud voice.

With an annoyed hiss I batted at the face encroaching on my personal space. Then I jumped from the floor to the book shelf to escape the smell. "Don't be mean Iggy," my pet said as the pup whimpered, "its ok little guy, let's get you some food and a name." As my pet walked off I took a moment to look at the new animal in my kingdom. The mutt had golden fur with a dark brown ruff around its neck. Its tail drooped from being rejected. Its droopy ears and down cast blue eyes giving the perfect kicked puppy look. Under his eyes were dark markings somewhat reminding me of the things my pet wears to help him see. My pet entered the room again and fed the mongrel before thinking up a name for it, and leaving again. "So Hero," I said cryptically," since my pet has taken a liking to you I will let you stay. Make one wrong move or slobber on something and you will be out on the streets once again understood?"Hero tilted his head to one side and looked down before looking up at me."Why can't we be friends and share…""Because, I am a cat and you are a dog. I am superior in every way and you aren't even worth my time. Now get out of my sight before I claw you." I spoke with my British accent, clicking my retractable claws a whine Hero walked sullenly away._ As I walked away from the cat on the tall tree boxes, I looked over my shoulder at the green eyes. Then tucked my tail in between my legs, and went under Iggy's pet's desk. I looked at the cat again to see what he looked like; he had white fur with orange patches. His ears were folded down in the front. The cat had eyes the color of grass.'Why doesn't Iggy like me? I never did anything to him…'I walked out of the house and into the backyard through the door that the human made for Iggy._I watched as Hero walked out my door into the backyard.'I hope the idiot doesn't try to leave through the broken gate, Alfred would be sad."With that thought going through my head I walked out the door and followed the pup outside.I found him sitting in the garden chasing a butterfly energetically. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the roof of the house. I looked around the large field around me, it had a large pond with crystal clear water and a strange blue bottom with stairs, it also had a large garden filled with various foods and other plants, all bordered by a forest.

I was taken from my reverie by the sound of the broken gate creaking, looking over I saw a caramel colored tail going through the crack. With a sigh I followed to yell at the pup to go back into the yard. When I got to the front yard I heard a loud yelp and saw Hero getting pulled towards a weird machine like what Alfred goes into everyday. Then before I knew it I was getting pulled towards the machine too. I was thrown into a box then a door was locked and the machine started moving. I heard a whimper come from the box next to mine, but was too tired to answer. I curled up and fell asleep thinking that they would bring us home shortly.

When I awoke I was in another box, but this box had spaces where I could see out. I looked around and across from me I saw a mutt it was curled up in a box like mine, on further inspection I realized this place was full of these boxes and ever single one had a animal in it.

Then I heard a familiar whine come from the box next to mine. I walked over to the wall that separated us.

"Hero, is that you?"

"Iggy! You're ok!" I heard the mutt exclaim.

"Of course I am, but where are we." I asked.

"It's a terrible place Iggy. They keep us in cages until we disappear, one by one. Then if we don't disappear fast enough they kill us."

I hissed in disbelief. How could they do that? It's so heartless.

"Hero, we have to get out of here, we can't disappear."

I heard Hero moving around in his box before he settled down again.

"I'll figure something out Iggy. I promise I'll get you home."_

It was a few days later, some animals disappeared like Hero said they would others remained, that Hero finally told me that he had our escape figured out. He told me the whole plan.

"So when do you ant to do it?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, I want to get out of this place." I replied.

Hero made a noise of agreement then began to act out the plan, the pup made a loud banging noise by jumping into the air then landing on the metal floor of the box. Hero began howling as if he was injured and some strays came running to check on him. They said something a bout a broken paw, opening the box. Instantly Hero jumped from the box and ran down the row of boxes, stopping at the end. High up on the wall was a yellow button, Hero got on his hind legs and pressed it with his nose. All of the doors to the boxes opened instantly and all of the animals ran out of their boxes and towards the doors. I waited till the row was clear then exited my box and began running to where hero was waiting at the opposite door to the one the rest of the animals had run to. Together we made our way out of the building and into the street.

Hero sniffed the air then looked around before turning to me.

"C'mon Iggy, homes this way." he said and started walking down the street.

We walked for a long time before the sent of my home hit me. I looked across the street and saw my home, with my human inside crying. I ran into the street wanting to get into the house, but was stopped by blinding lights. I heard a growl and a loud noise as the machine got closer and closer. Then something slammed into me, but not from the direction I was expecting. I flew out of the path of the machine and as I landed on the pavement I heard a loud yelp followed by whimpering. I knew exactly what had happened, I ran over to where Hero laid in the street in a pool of his blood.

"You idiot why did you do that," I mewled, " what were you thinking?"

The injured pup looked up at me and smiled before attempting to get up before collapsing back to the ground with a whimper of pain.

"I couldn't let you die Iggy."

I whimpered and nuzzled his face trying to give him some kind of comfort.

"Why not, I've been nothing but terrible to you yet you still are so kind to me."

"I couldn't let you die because you have everything. You have a home and a pet that loves you. You need to get home to him."

With a whimper and determination a nuzzled his face once more.

"So do you." I turned towards the house and ran up the steps. I rammed myself into the door and caterwauled until Alfred opened the door. Before my pet could do anything I ran back into the street and lead him to Hero. My pet instantly ran back inside coming back with a blanket. He wrapped the pup in the blanket and got in the machine, with me in tow. My pet took Hero to see the stray with a white coat.

Three moons later I was in the backyard with Hero and my pet watching them play tackle. I smiled as Hero jumped around and barked his limp barely even noticeable. I watched him be back to his normal hyper active self, and as he looked up at me with a smile I realized I didn't want it any other way.

**Hey y'all guess what, I wrote another story, Yaaaaaaaay! Right? Just kidding but any way, you know the drill, love to here your feed back! Oh and I'm working on like three multi-chapter fics so if you like my writing then tada! Thanks for reading all of my silliness! **


End file.
